A Phantom Family Holloween
by TiffRedd1994
Summary: It's almost Holloween and Danny is hard pressed and stressed. Vacation! To a haunted house theme park that is. But when a family member from out of town tags along problems arise, as well as various questions. -Rewriting and continuing-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a week before Halloween and Danny was even busier than usual, his grades were worse than they normal, and he was even more tired than before. Of course this attracted the attention of Danny's parents like bees to honey and they knew something was wrong but no matter how much they begged Danny, he wouldn't tell them anything. The poor hybrid was flying all over Amity Park trying desperately to keep the number of ghosts on the loose in check. This was the busiest time of the year for Danny since Halloween is the holiday were the ghosts come out to play more often than not.

Danny raced through town, trying to ignore some of the more harmless ghosts for two reasons. One being that there was no way he was going to get rid of every ghost until long after Halloween. The second reason was, well…

"Aaaaah! It's 9:54pm! My parents are going to ground me for the rest of my afterlife if I miss my curfew again!" Danny yelped as he glanced at his watch.

At that moment Danny's cell phone started to ring. Danny, without slowing down from his current top speed of 120 mph, pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" Danny asked.

"Danny, it's your mom." The teenage hybrid mentally moaned. "Your curfew is 10:00. It's 9:55 now, I don't want you missing your curfew AGAIN, sweetie." There were sounds of static and mumbling when suddenly a new voice came over the phone.

"Danny you better get back here this instant!" yelled Jack Fenton. "If you miss your curfew I'll ground you for a month, young man!" Yep, that was his dad…if only they knew; well at least it's not for the rest of my life; afterlife or whatever. Thought Danny to himself.

Danny almost made his curfew too. He would have if he hadn't run into the two most annoying ghosts ever, Kempler and the Box Ghost. This wouldn't be a problem if they showed up anywhere else but they just had to show up outside Fenton works. Danny made quick work of the two and by then it was 10:02pm. Danny Phantom sighed and lowered himself into an alley that was beside his house. A bright light flashed from the alley and shortly after Danny Fenton emerged, limping badly. He had received this new injury from a surprise attack from Skulker, he didn't think it was broken but he was much more careful from then on. The teen opened the front door only to find his parents standing in the living room; arms crossed and disappointed expressions on their faces. The Fenton parents lectured him for what seemed like hours before Danny was told to go to get to bed.

It wasn't until he had managed to get up the stairs and into his room by the time it registered with Jack and Maddie that their son had been severely limping and raced up the stair to see if he was alright. They slid to a stop outside of his room and were about to enter when they heard voices inside. One was Danny and the other was his elder sister Jazz. The two of them sounded to be talking about something important so Maddie suggested that they listen before entering. Who knows; maybe they might find out what has been bothering Danny for close to two years now.

"I still have yet to get back at Plasmius for what he tried to do to Danielle," Yelled Danny. "Agh! He makes me sooo MAD! And now he has Valerie practically under his thumb. I don't even know how Danni is doing. Not to mention Skulker, the "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter". Ya right! More like the Ghost Zone's greatest chicken! OW! That hurt, Jazz!" Danny cried.

Danny was sitting on his bed venting while Jazz bandaged his leg that only seemed to be minorly fractured. She rolled her eyes at her brother's last comment.

"Oh toughen up. I have seen you get thrown through a building only to stand back up and brush it off. What happened to your leg anyway? Don't tell me it was the Box Ghost." laughed Jazz.

"No Jazz, it was the Lunch Lady." Said Danny, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Who do you think it was! There aren't many ghosts that can hurt my leg like this and I would be in worse shape if it had been Vlad."

Jack and Maddie both gasped and looked at each other. A ghost injured Danny? What did Jazz mean by Danny getting thrown into a building? They had never heard of anything about that! A sigh came from the other side of the door. They then heard their daughter start talking.

"Soooo… What DID happen?"

Danny let loose a long and tired sigh,"It was Skulker. I was in the park taking a break and he jumped me the instant my ghost sense went off. I didn't have enough time to prepare myself! I didn't even have enough time to get out of the way of his first shot; you can guess where it hit." Said Danny solemnly, trying to hide his embarrassment and frustration.

"You know what, little brother? You need a vacation. Away from Amity Park, ghosts, and Vlad Masters." Commented Jazz after a few minutes of silence.

"WHAT?" cried Danny. One you think he was a workaholic adult who didn't believe in vacations.

Still on the other side of the side of the door the two teen's parents were still listening, failing to fully comprehend the complete meaning behind everything they over heard. They looked at each other and quietly, so as not to be heard, snuck into their room. They may not have been able to understand what their little boy was really up to; but they felt they were just given two big clues. One, Vlad Masters was involved and for some reason, this wasn't good. Two, it had to do with Danny fighting ghosts. They were determined to figure out this puzzle. They also agreed with Jazz on one thing…

Danny needed a good long vacation; and they were going to get him just that. Whither he likes it or not.

The next morning Maddie and Jack Fenton were up early in the kitchen attempting to not only comprehend last night's conversion but to come up with the perfect vacation for Danny. Suddenly the ghost alarms started blaring sending the Fenton parents leaping into action and storming the living room, guns blazing with Jack's battle cry of "freeze spook!" only to come face to face with their 18 year old niece, Tiffany Redden.

"Holy cats! Don't shoot, it's me!" Hollered the wide eyed blond as she mysteriously dropped through the floor.

Maddie and her husband both quickly lowered their ghost weapons. The 18 year old waited a few seconds before revealing herself to her aunt and uncle, sighing with relief at the sight of the weapons no longer pointing at her.

"Tiffy, dear, we're so sorry about that. We weren't expecting you." Apologized Maddie as she embraced the young woman before her.

Jack wasn't as affected with this knowledge but was thrilled at seeing her. "Ya! What she said! Hey, you want to go ghost hunting with me Tiff?"

"Jack. She just got here, give her a break."

"Yes dear."

The teen before them snickered at the enthusiasm of her uncle. Her bright blue eyes twinkling with amusement. She stood at five foot seven and was strong but remarkably slender considering what most teens eat now days. Her blond hair, containing slight waves, hung down to just below her shoulder blades. She wore a sky blue sweatshirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. A thin simple chain hung around her neck and a black hairband around her right wrist. Her shoes were just plain sneakers.

You will never guess the secret that this young person held since just before her first birthday. You see, she possessed a great many skills and abilities one of which allowed her to escape her trigger happy, ghost hunting relatives that day.

"Relax, aunt Maddie. I have the next month free so I got loads of free time on my hands." Tiffany said with a grin. "I will have plenty of opportunities to hunt ghosts with Uncle Jack. So, when does Jazz and Danny wake up?"

"Jazz should be up any minute now but Danny won't get out of bed till 10:30. Normally we would wake him up then, but today..." replied Maddie. Then a thought crossed her mind. "You know a lot about what goes on when it comes to ghosts, right Tiffany?"

"I suppose? Being half ghost tends to do that to ya." said the teen.

It was true; that was her greatest secret. Tiffany's parent took her to visit her mother's sister and her family in Amity Park who were currently perfecting a medium size ghost portal. They wanted a perfect mini version that was operational before getting to work on large scale model that could be found in their lab today. The two families left their children, Tiffany and Jazz, in the living room only to have Tiffany stumble aimlessly down the stairs, into the lab, and into the prototype portal as it was turned on. Needless to say, the girl partially survived and from that day on was in the same boat as her 14 year old cousin Danny.

Unlike Danny however, she had her entire life thus far to learn about her powers and master them. Plus she had a great teacher. Clockwork, the master of time had taken it upon himself to instruct the young halfa. Tiffany, as well as her parents and her aunt and uncle were the only ones who knew about her potential as a human-ghost hybrid. Jazz had known when they were kids, especially after Tiffany had mastered teleportation at age 6. Of course, due to school she couldn't visit much and Jazz forgot.

"What do you know about a ghost named Skulker? He apparently ambushed Danny last night which made him miss his curfew." asked Maddie as her husband Jack tried to sneak into the kitchen to locate the hidden fudge.

"Well. He is the self-proclaimed greatest hunter of all the ghost zone. A tinny glob of ectoplasm in a large metal exosuit fitted with an assortment of weapons, nets, and other things that he uses for hunting and capturing rare ghostly creatures."

Maddie contemplated this but something didn't make sense. Why had he attacked her son? She was about to ask that very question when her daughter Jazz walked down the stairs and into the room.

"Morning mom. Wait. Tiffany? What are you doing here?" asked Jazz who was clearly not expecting to see her cousin in the living room.

"What? Can't I stop by every now and again to see my family?" responded a smirking blond.

'Maybe Tiff can help Jack and I figure out what is going on with Danny. Perhaps even come up with a good vacation idea to help him relax.' thought Mrs. Fenton.

One thing is for sure. With a half ghost, adventurous, teenage girl running around, no one will be bored.

Chapter 2

Jazz brought up the idea for a vacation first during breakfast. Being as Jazz was a teen who saw herself as an adult; she acted like it too in addition to having a desire to be a psychologist, she wanted the family to go camping. Her parents however wanted something to do with ghosts.

While Jazz and her parents argued in the kitchen, Tiffany browsed the house since she hadn't been there for some time. She wandered into the basement which had been turned into a science lab nearly two decades ago. To describe the lab in word would be easy. Messy. Papers laid on the tables in unruly piles, glowing green goop were in several glass beakers and tubes. Boxes cluttered the floor as well as several unidentified weapons and devices. Considering her Aunt and uncle were ghost hunters she knew better then to touch anything, or the result could very well be hazardous to her health and she was not stupid.

Next she strolled up the stairs and onto the second floor. Jazz's room was quickly identified and a smile slipped across the bond's face as she next peeked into her 14 year old cousin, Danny's room and seeing him fast asleep. Turning to leave, as quietly as possible, she noticed that her breath had become visible. She tensed and scanned the room and froze as she saw Danny's breath was visible as well.

It was close to 32 degrees outside, but 74 degrees inside the house. She knew why her breath was visable, but why was Danny's?

Without warning, the boy sprang up and began searching his room, eyes glowing bright green. Green? His eyes are blue! Safely invisible to his eyes, she watched him with growing curiosity. That was a ghost sense! It was the only explanation. How it was possible for a human to have the ability to sense when a ghost (or half ghost as the case maybe) was near.

After Danny saw that he was the only one in his room he slid back into bed to catch a few more Zs. Meanwhile, Tiffany slipped pack down the stairs and into the kitchen. The three had apparently come to a conclusion while she was upstairs. The plan was to go to a theme park in Colorado that was having a haunted house theme. Tiffany readily agreed and requested to tag along; needless to say, the answer was yes. This would give her a better idea about what had transpired a minute ago. She had an idea and remembered that her aunt had told her a story two years ago about Danny that qualified him for her hypothesis. Evidence had been glimpsed, but she wanted more. This would give her that opportunity. But if she is correct, why was Danny hiding it?


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke up at noon with his stomach growling. He didn't want to get up but figured that he should. Slowly, the teen slid out of bed while being mindful of his injured leg. Fortunately his leg was nearly healed thanks to the first good night sleep that he had had in a long while in addition to his healing powers. As Danny crept down the stairs he heard the voice of an unknown person coming from the kitchen and being the ghost fighting teen hero that he was, he decided to do the first thing that entered his hero mind. He sat at the bottom of the stairs where he couldn't be neither seen or heard, and listened in.

"But why Colorado?" asked Jazz with a tinge of worry.

"Because Vladdie has a cabin in Colorado! Who knows, we might even see him while we're at the theme park!" came Jack's happy response.

"Don't worry Jazz, with your cousin around, Vlad wouldn't dare try anything" whispered Maddie to her daughter. 'If only you knew mom.' thought Jazz.

Danny knew why his mother didn't want to see Vlad but his father didn't know what big jerk he was so she mush have agree to keep Jack happy. But if Plasmius came within so much as a 5 mile radius of his family, there was going to be a ton of touble for the billionar ghost. 'Hold on! Cousin? Danni? What is she doing here!' Without anything much going through his head except Danni, he lept around the coner and into the kitchen and saw four people sitting around the table, starring at him because of the dramatic entrance he made. As he looked around for Danni, he saw a tall blond girl he recognized. Right. Tiffanys here, if Danni had been here my parents would have been trying to shoot her. Oops.

"aaaah...Hi?" mumbled Danny as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure how much of an idiot he looked barging in, and frankly, he didn't want to know.

Jazz looked like she had been humiliated at a collage tour the way her face turned red as she glanced at our cousin, unsure of her reaction. Tiffany smiled warmly at Danny as she leaned against the back of her chair.

"Mornin, Danny. Glad you could join us for lunch." said the blond as she gestured to the steak and mashed potatoes on the table with several breadsticks and butter in the corner. "You must be pretty hungry by now. What do you think, Aunt Maddie?" Sheesh! you could practically see the mischievious geers in her brain turning.

Jack beamed and attempted to say, "Good morning, son! Guess what? We're uumph..." maddie had jamed her elbow into her husband's side to shut him up. From what she had picked up from eavesdropping on her kids the night before, Danny did not want a vacation and would flip out if he learned what that had planned.

Just as Danny went to sit down, Tiffany stood and headed for the livingroom. "Well. I'd better go. I'd like to browse around town for a while and wait for a friend of mine. Also I want to check out something."

"What do you mean, Tiff?" asked Maddie, a bit confused.

"Oh, nothing, Aunt Maddie. Just this and that. you know; notin much." came her reply with a smile. She knew her aunt and uncle were opsessed with ghosts so if she were to fly around to see what all change, other then this Danny Phantom showing up. So with that she strolled across the livingroom and out the front door leaving her family behind and soon taking to the sky.

Danny soon finished eating quickly and soon ran out to meet Sam and Tucker at the park. No one had said much of anything after Tiffany had left save for that she had about a month of freetime on her hands and wanted to spend them in Amity Park with them. " Great. One more person to ride my identity from. Oh well, got to meet Sam and Tuck." He was about 2/3 the way there when his ghost sense went off. "Already? Man, I just can't get a break around here!" He glanced around in search of the affending specter and soon located her.

She was lounging on top of the giant clock tower as though she has lived in Amity her whole life. She looked to be about five foot seven with long white hair coming down to barly under her shoulderblades. She was slender and wore a very similar black and white jumpsuit to his own but there were two major differences. On her chest was a light blue "P" instead of Danny's white "D". As he got closer she noticed his presence and turned to look him in the eye. Her bright neon green eyes seemed to peirce him right down to his core, but there was kindness, intellegance, wisdom, curiosity, and quite a bit of mischief that could be seen in them. Who was this?

"Hello." Said Danny. " I don't think I've seen you around before. You new in town?"

the female ghost smiled, "Yes I am. I'm visiting my family and decided to take a look around this wonderful town of yours. I hope I havn't caused any trouble, Mr….?"

"Danny. Danny Phantom, and no. You havn't caused any trouble. I was just curious as to who you are. "

the ghost's smile seemed to grow as she continued to speak to the town's infamous protector. "Apparently I should have copyrated my last name or something, he. I'm Saphirra Phantom, pleased to meet you." Her smile then turned into a kind of smirk as a playful glint entered her eye. " I knew I wasn't the only halfa on the planet but I'll tell ya. I wasn't expecting you to be one when me family told me about you over the phone. I better be going now, I'm meeting a friend in a bit and I don't want to make her wait. It's been a pleasure Danny, see you around." And with that she suddenly vanished from sight leaving a poor Danny floating in the air with his jaw practically all the way to the ground.

"A friend? … Oh dang! Sam! Tucker!" and with that Danny took off like a rocket heading for the park leaving a smiling, invisible Phantom on the clock tower, watching him leave. Now that she had seen him with her own two eyes, and heard his voice with her own ears, she was certain of who this young man was. Her little cousin, Daniel "Danny" Fenton.

"Yep. This is going to be a fun vacation."

p.s.- sorry this chapter is so short. I felt like this was a good place to end. Will try to update soon.


	3. not a chapter

A/N-

I am rewriting my story and continueing.  
>sorry for not updating in like,... forever! <p>


End file.
